pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/E Kath Solo
Fuck pugs, run kath alone without asking retards for help.--Digit0l Qu33r 15:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :But you need retards help to kill mob at the start of level 3, don't you?Minion 15:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm demonstration is in order. ^^ hint.--Chieftain Alex 15:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) 150pxokay so it must work :< --Chieftain Alex 16:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: surely the flame djinn will just consuming flames you for 400 damage?Howe304 16:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I lol'd, also, it'll deal 200 with Dark Escape on...durr--Digit0l Qu33r 16:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :indeed lol. i have attempted to sliver the flame djinn myself when my retarded team wipe at him. sometimes i can get him to 50% hp. i suppose it MIGHT be possible to kill him but i doubt it. btw what is "a safe distance" from the flame djinn?Howe304 16:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your team? You don't need any assistance which is why this build is different from other kath running builds. Also, best range is maximum sliver ranger obviously.--Digit0l Qu33r 16:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::^ just keep out of touch range and sliver from maximum distance--TahiriVeila 17:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : unless im mistaken the flame djinn likes coming to attack you not just standing at maximum sliver range. Howe304 17:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Bump ^ Me so impatient.--Digit0l Qu33r 13:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hero I found it much easier after bringing a hero with Balthazar's Spirit just for clearing the groups at level 3. May be an idea for beginners, and anyone you are running may bring it, meaning you lose no money. NeoBro 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Times? This build is pretty neat. Just wondering, how long is the run usually? 40 min? Demonic Sin Ex 05:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :11 minutes is record. start and end. Compare total time played between the two screens to get 11 Life Guardian 05:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :~15-20 min if you don't suck.--Digit0lQu33r 01:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oaw - and you even didn't used any pcons or bu :D:D - you must be God of KathSC - :P Celerity Do I need to pop a celerity at the start of every level?? If so that kinda sucks.Wynne 22:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Wynne :When you make 20k per person, it pays for itself--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You dont need celerity for the first 2 levels. They are easy enough. It will just be a bit difficult at the wurm, but just through stoneflesh aura up with the wurm and kill. oozes and djinn's together means death without sf though. otherwise you can run this with throwing sf up only when your dying on the first two levels.Lasque.Is. 14:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Getting pugs to the chest? There a simple way to do it? Been running shrines with the party and having them wipe at each until we reach Illsundur. 16:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Runes What runes should I use? I see the +3 shadow arts rune, but what about the other four?